


Good warm morning

by rainofgrenades



Series: Voltron Rants [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: When was the last time he woke up like this? It seems ages…





	

**T** he sunlight is warm on his skin; even with his eyes still closed Shiro can feel it. A deep sigh and his eyelids open, slowly, enjoying the feeling of a late morning wake. No alarms, no stress, nothing. Only a relaxed and peaceful awakening after a good sleep.  
Stretching his arms over his head, Shiro lets a small yawn escape his lips, looking at the ceiling for a moment. When was the last time he woke up like this? It seems ages…  
  
Rolling to the right, his hand falls on empty sheets and it feels really really weird. Wasn’t someone supposed to be there?  
Face buried down in the pillow, his naked skin laying on the fresh sheet, he looks at his fingers closed on the white fabric and sighs again, his brain still clouded with warmth and sleepiness.  
  
The low and light sound of the wind doesn’t break the silence that fills the room, instead, it makes it more comfortable.  
  
After a minute, Shiro lifts his weight on one arm, face turned at the mattress as his other hand runs through his black hair, and another sigh fills his lungs with the air of the house. Of home.  
  
A new sound catches his attention while his eyes are wandering out of the window: footsteps.  
By the time his head turns to the door, a pleasant scent fills the room.  
  
Breakfast, his brain is saying.  
Keith, his eyes correct almost immediately.  
  
Keith with breakfast is one of the nicest things to wake up to.  
Keith with breakfast and wearing only his underwear under Shiro’s large t-shirt is heaven.  
  
“Good morning, sleepyhead” Keith’s voice may sound already sullen, but it can’t fool Shiro.  
  
“Hey, babe” resting his head on his hand, the older one’s eyes are smiling as well as his lips.  
  
The warm wind is the only sound in the room for some seconds, while the two stare at each other and a little smile blooms on Keith’s mouth.  
  
A few steps and Keith’s placing the small tray on the bed, sitting on its edge with a leg folded under the other one.  
“I made breakfast”  
  
Shiro can hear the subtle pride in that sentence; it is pretty unusual that Keith cooks breakfast because Shiro usually wakes up earlier than he does.  
“I see”  
  
“…are you going to stare at me all the time? I’ll eat your food, I warn you” one of Keith’s eyebrows is raised and they both know what he said is truth.  
  
Shiro’s free hand lifts and he points at the other’s chest, an amused question on his tongue “Is that my shirt?”  
  
Keith’s cheeks go bright red almost immediately but his eyes are still locked in Shiro’s.  
“Yup. Problem?”  
  
“Not at all” Shiro’s fingers grab the toast on his half of the tray, moving it to his mouth so he can bite the carefully toasted bread “I was just thinking that you look damn sexy in that.”  
  
The sharp intake of breath goes well with the brighter tone of red on Keith’s face, while his hands clench on the dark cotton.  
“You-…you idiot.”  
  
A light laugh leaves Shiro’s chest, making the air warmer than it already is, as he lifts himself, placing his back on the wall.  
“Come here.”  
  
With no second thoughts Keith moves next to Shiro, leaning on him with his head rested on his naked shoulder and placing the tray on his own legs.  
  
“Thanks” Shiro whispers on the dark hair, caressing one of Keith’s arm while hugging him and feeling him relax completely by his side.  
  
“I love you” Keith’s heartfelt sentence leaves Shiro pleasantly surprised, like the first time he heard it, but he can’t reply.  
“And now eat, idiot, the coffee is cooling”  
  
“Good thing you’re not~”  
  
It’s the first time in weeks that Shiro wakes up so nicely, but he would love if all of his mornings could be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> { A simple random fluff thing I had to write down, inspired by nice songs. I love these dorks~ }


End file.
